


Christmas Sweaters And Secret Santa Shopping

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky is a tired human who's looking christmas gifts, sam is a sweetheart who works at hallmark, sambucky - Freeform, things go better than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Hi there! If you're still looking for holiday prompts, how about helpful Hallmark store employee Sam and frazzled (but well dressed, possibly lawyer or investment banker) last minute shopper Bucky. And don't forget the soft pop holiday tunes. :)
From: Anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> soo...a lot of the items mentioned on this fic are literally things that i've stocked at Target. so like, you may think they sound odd, but they are real, and they are ridiculous. also, props to clint for being such an asshole with his secret santa requests. He's a great guy. Enjoy guys! <3

Sam hears the bell above the door ring, sticks his bookmark in his book and looks up. The guy who walks through the door is fucking gorgeous, if a bit disheveled. His tie is crooked and his suit looks a little over worn. Sam can’t help but notice how tight it fits around his arms. Sam smiles when he sees the guy make a face at the soft Christmas-y jazz drifting through the air. The guy shivers, bushes the light dusting of snow off his shoulders and heads to the back of the store with a huff. 

Sam gives him a few minutes, lets him look around a little, and then goes to find him. He’d made his way upstairs and was staring at the wall of stupid novelty Christmas gifts, stupid stuff like glasses that were a straw, and over sized whoopee cushions. His eyes looked a bit unfocused and Sam could see the dark circles under them. He watched the guy stare at the wall, looking defeated, for about two more minutes and then walked up and stood beside him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Can I help you find anything?” Sam asked, his voice surprisingly not doing it’s ‘I’m talking to a customer and have to sound extra cheery’ thing. He sounded normal and it was a nice change of pace.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” The guys said and then sighed, still staring at the wall. Sam nodded. 

“Well, what are you looking for?” Sam coaxed, smiling widely when the guy said nothing, just help up a small piece of paper with one thing written on it. 

“Secret Santa?” Sam asked. 

“Secret Santa.” The guy said, sighing again and looking away from the wall finally, his eyes moved to Sam’s face and then down to his chest and then snapped back up. 

“That sweater is…terrible.” He said, sounding genuinely offended, and also very tired. Sam chuckled and looked down at the bright red Christmas sweater with Santa wearing sunglasses on it, the sunglasses had twinkling lights around them that were blinking on and off. Sam looked back up and smiled.

“Thanks man.” He said, the guy nodded and then looked back to the wall. 

“No problem.” He said, that tired lilt in his voice again as he looked up at the top shelf and kept staring. 

“Ya know. I think we might have one or two of those in a different spot downstairs. Let me check, come on.” Sam said, nodding to the paper in the guys’ hand. The guys eyes widened and he looked at Sam. 

“That would be amazing.” He said, following Sam down the stairs. Sam was very aware of the attractive man following him through the store. The poor guy seemed exhausted. Last minute Christmas shopping for random ass gifts could really take it out of you. 

“So, the person who asked for this gift, they uh… they nice?” Sam asked over his shoulder as he walked to the far corner of the store, turning sideways to dodge the line of glittering Christmas trees. 

“He’s an asshole.” The guy said flatly behind him, not sounding sorry at all. Sam laughed and walked around a display of angels. 

“With a gift request like this I’m not surprised. It’s very…specific.” Sam said, stopping in front of the table of random Christmas toys and things. He started moving a few things around as the guy stood next to him.

“Clint’s a very specific type of asshole.” The guy said, pushing a strand of loose hair behind his ear as he watched Sam move things around. Sam thought his eyes looked a little pleading. He moved a few of the game board sets and found what he was looking for. 

“Ah-ha! Here we are.” He said and pulled it up out of the middle of the rest of the boxes, knocking a few off the table. The guy sighed next him. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed out, clearly not expecting Sam to actually have found it.

“Marry me.” The guy said, staring at the stupid bright red Nerf bow and arrow Sam had found for him, then his eyes jumped to Sam’s face and his cheeks flushed.

“I mean uh- I didn’t…fuck.” He said, rubbing at the back of his next. Sam smiled. 

“We should probably start with dinner.” Sam said, giving the guy a bright smile, walking past him and heading back to the cash register. The guy followed him, Sam heard him stammering something for a few seconds before he stopped trying. 

Sam stood behind the register, ringing the guy up and putting the toy in one of their dark green Christmas bags. The guy handed over his cash and told Sam to keep the change. He took the bag off the counter and headed for the door before stopping, standing still, and then walking back to the counter.

“Can I ask you a question?” the guy said. Sam nodded.

“How do you stand working here? It’s like a gaggle of elves threw up in here.” He said, gesturing around the store and grimacing when he saw a few actual elf statues in the corner. The laugh that burst out of Sam surprised him. His head jerked back and then he looked back to the guy to see him smiling. 

“You get used it. I block it out for the most part.” He said, smiling back at the guy. He nodded and kept looking at Sam, like he had something else to say. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Sam asked when the guy had been silent for awhile. He nodded, taking a step closer to the counter. 

“Were do you work that requires a suit like that and also has a secret Santa game going on?” he asked. The guy chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s this small time law firm. I mean like, really small. We have like, a hole in the wall office and sort of just got it going. We try to do a lot cases that actually help people, but the people that need help don’t really have money to pay us. Which is fine, we don’t mind.” He smiled fondly and then continued.

“But this year, Steve, my business partner, he decided that we needed to do a secret Santa to bring a little Christmas cheer into the office. Needless to say, we’re a bunch of assholes and it’s turned into some kind of high level Christmas scavenger hunt. It’s kind of ridiculous, but oddly satisfying.” He explained, rubbing at his neck again and looking at the ground.

“That was a lot more than you asked for, sorry.” He muttered to the ground. 

“No, it was good. Very informative. Can I ask another question?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling when the guy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll try not to talk so much this time.” he said with a crooked smile. Sam thought that was the sweetest most awkward smile he’d ever seen. He wanted to see it every damn day of his life. 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, chuckling a little when the guy looked even more surprised. 

“Bu- uh, James. But I uh, I go by Bucky. I prefer Bucky actually. And Barnes…is my last name.” he finished lamely, cringing at himself. Sam bit his lip. 

“That’s a good name. I’m Sam. Sam Wilson.” He said, holding his hand out across the counter, not having to reach far because Bucky had walked closer as they’d talked. Bucky slid his hand gently into Sam’s and shook it. Sam saw him stretch his fingers out widely when he moved his hand back to his side after the shake. Sam smiled down at the counter and then looked up to see Bucky blushing again, he pushed his finger under his tie and pulled a little. 

“So, were uh- were you…serious?” Bucky stammered, narrowing his as he watched Sam, Sam was almost sure he narrowed his eyes because he felt like an idiot. Sam thought he was adorable. 

“About what?” Sam asked, hoping he was talking about what he thought he was talking about. 

“About the uh…the date thing. Taking you on a date first. Would you want that…with- with me?” Bucky asked, cringing and looking to the floor again. Sam laughed through his nose and bit his lip again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That depends.” He said, his eye brows twitching playfully when Bucky looked up at him.

“On…?” he pushed, tilting his head to the side. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Sam asked, giving Bucky a wide eyed look. Bucky opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and laughed. 

“I uh… I was trying to, yeah.” Bucky said, shaking his head. Sam watched as his soft looking hair swung loose from behind his ears. Sam leaned forward, his elbows on the counter. 

“Then yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.” He said, smirking when he saw Bucky wilt with relief across the counter. 

“Awesome.” He breathed, nodding his head and smiling. 

“Just for clarification, will this date be before or after Christmas?” Sam asked, flattening his palms on the counter as he watched Bucky fidget in front of him. 

“Before.” Bucky said with no hesitation. Sam widened his eyes again. 

“Christmas is in four days.” 

“I know.” 

“So…we’ll have to do this soon then.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow? 8 o’clock good for you?” 

“8 o’clock’s great for me, I get off at seven tomorrow so it’s actually perfect.”

“Great. Should I just meet you here?” Bucky asked, rubbing at his neck again. Sam smiled at him.

“Yeah, here’s good. I’ll see you tomorrow Bucky.” Sam said, smiling to himself as he watch Bucky walk backwards toward the door awkwardly. 

“Yep. See you then.” He said, nodding and almost knocking over one the Christmas displays. He turned and held his hands up to it and then turned back around, his back against the door as he looked at Sam. 

“You can brag about the great guy you met to your family at Christmas this way.” Sam said, leaning against the counter and watching him. 

“Oh, I’m planning on it.” Bucky said with a nod, a goofy smile spreading on his face as he ducked out the door. Sam bit his lip and smiled as he watched the twirl of snow fall to the floor as the door swung shut behind him, the bell on the door tinkling gently.


End file.
